


Art for: A blooming flame

by Eliza_Avalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Art, Big Bang Challenge, DCBB2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Avalo/pseuds/Eliza_Avalo
Summary: In a world where magic is real, Dean meets Castiel in a flower shop. While they are slowly falling in love, Sam has different problems: in order to be recognised as a full-fledged mage, he needs to absolve a final exam. His teacher Rowena tells him he can do it and Castiel helps him gain confidence. Castiel seems to know more about magic than he lets on. So when Sam gets taken, why does Castiel seem to know who took him?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for: A blooming flame

Hello lovely people :D

Here's the art for [A blooming flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989111). this my fourth year participating in this fantastic challenge ( you can check the art from previous years in my other account [darklightdandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklightdandelion))

I hope you like it!


End file.
